


Truth or Dare

by RoLalismyOTP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLalismyOTP/pseuds/RoLalismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi convinces Karkat he should play a little game of truth or dare with her. To his surprise the pros seem to outweigh the cons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Lets play a game”

Terezi squirmed over to you, shit eating grin wide on her face.

You shudder.

“What kind of game?”

You and Terezi had been lying on the floor of your respite block for what seemed like hours, alternating between playing shitty video games for a few hours and watching romcoms even you considered bad.

“We already played most of my games. I don’t think I can take more of that terrible skateboarder’s ‘rad’ moves.”

Her grin was replaced with a pout.

“I didn’t mean a video game. Something new.” You continue to stare at the ceiling in indifference.

“what game?”

“How about truth or dare?”

You frown immediately.

“Hell no, who knows what you’d try to make me do. Besides dares don’t even make any fucking sense. Oh, you told me to do something, now I’ll do it and if I don’t I’ll fucking lose? What kind of bullshit is that?”

Terezi seems pretty unsurprised by your reaction. “Calm your ass down, Karkles. Would it be better if we just played truth?”

You consider it.

“What right do you have to know anything about me?” She sighs.

“Well for one we’re friends. And secondly think of it as a sort of contract: I tell you something personal in exchange for something personal about you.” She gave you a puppy dog expression. “If not for anything else we should at least be trying to figure out the humans’ culture.”

You don’t agree that that’s necessary at all, but you let yourself weigh the pros and cons. She would tell you something about herself if you told her something in exchange. You feel your face heat up as you consider the questions you could ask her. No, you wouldn’t ask any of those. But maybe you could figure out who she was flushed for…

“Fine.”

She immidiately perks up. "Really?" She pulls herself into a sitting position but you stay on your back. "Should i ask a question first?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

You already feel a little uncomfortable with the idea of having to answer her question truthfully.

"Uhm... Do you think you'll ever have all your quadrants filled?" Oh. That wasnt what you expected. She sounded a little afraid as if she worried about being able to fill her own.

"I doubt it. I'll be lucky to have even two filled given my alluring personality."

She looks at you, concerned.

"Dont sell yourself short. Anyway, its your turn." Its not time to ask her yet, she started out small, you should too.

"Hmmmm. Do you have any quadrants filled right now?" Terezi shakes her head.

"Nope. I thought maybe I'd be in a moiralligence with, ah... A certain person, but it didn't turn out."

"Who?" Your mind flys to the few trolls you both interact with. You think about the fact she could be talking about you and frown. Youd rather her think about you in a more... Red manner. She hits you with a pillow.

"Wait your turn, mr. Rude." You sigh and wait for her question.

"Oh I've got one! What would you do if you woke up a girl?"

You look at her in embarressed confusion.

"I don't fucking know, what kind of fucking question is that? what would even be different?"

"Well you'd have boobs for one." She grins as the red rushes to your face. "And youd also be much more kick ass and awesome!" Its your turn to whap her with the pillow.

"Shut up pyrope."

"Hehe, you still havent answered my question." She wriggles her eye brows.

You sigh.

"To be honest i probably wouldnt notice for a while. The sweater kind of obscures any physical traits. And once I did notice, who knows, I'd probably start yelling expletives until someone came and found me." She giggles at you.

"Seems accurate, your turn!"

You scratch your head absently as you ponder. Who knew how long you two would play this game, it was essential to not waste any questions. If you asked her who she was hoping to have a moiraligence now, would you still have time to ask her your other questions? You might as well.

"Who did you think you would be moirails with?" Terezi lies down on her back and scootches over to use your stomach as a pillow. You feel your face warm and hope against all hope that she doesnt notice with that damn nose of hers.

"Dave." You nod. Of COURSE it was the cool kid. Well at least this meant that she wasnt flushed for him. Or was she?

You notice the teal blood is playing with the hem of her shirt and sigh inwardly. She really was adorable. God fucking damn it you did not just think that, Karkat!

"What is one quality you want to change about yourself?"

Damn it thats a hard one.

"Uh, everything?" You feel her shake her head against your stomache.

"Just pick one."

"My..." Sure your blood color didnt matter anymore but it had been something you hated about yourself for so long. "Ability to fuck things up."

You sigh to yourself and feel your lips turn up unexpectedly as you watch Terezi's head lift a fraction of an inch from your exhale. Terezi seems to nuzzle herself further into your stomach. You wonder if its because she feels bad for you or if its just subconcious. Either way it was your turn. This was your chance.

"Alright Tez. Are you flushed for anyone?"

She sighs heavily.

"Yeah..."

You wait for the admission to come. It doesnt. DAMN IT. You didnt ask her WHO you asked IF. She rolls off of you onto her stomach and props herself up on her elbows.

"Can we do dares now? This is getting a little montonous." 

Damn you vantas, you asked all the wrong questions and now you dont have time to ask her the right ones! If you say no you feel like she'll get suspicious. Fuck. But now you were looking at her, her smile seemed a little weak... as if maybe she didnt want to answer any more questions? and now youve been staring at her for too long...

"Fine." She grins.

"Then i dare you to take off that sweater of yours." You sit up, alarmed, and cross your arms.

"Fucking, no!"

"You promised karkles..."

She grins at you and sits up too. You back away, scooting on your butt, arms still crossed. "

Nope, nope, no, fucking NO!" Your voice rises at least 3 octaves as she pounces forward and starts prying your arms away from your chest. She manages to wrestle it over your head and jump backwards to avoid you snatching it back. You cross your arms over your bare chest, embarressed and plunk yourself down on the floor. "Damn you pyrope."

"Awwww, dont pout."

"Well what am I supposed to fucking do? I have no shirt now!"

She turns away from you and starts to pull of her own shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing?!?" You scruch your eyes closed and turn your head for extra measure. In responce you feel a small, warm pile of fabric land in your lap.

"Wear mine."

She giggles at you.

"You can open your eyes too, silly"

You comply and find her wearing your sweater, the sleeves a little too long and the overall baggyness hiding her girly figure. You look from her down to her shirt in your lap with dismay.

"Come on karkat, youll get chilly." You sigh and pull it over your head. You thank god that youve always been terribly skinny and that the shirt fits you. Though its short sleeved its still warm and smells like her. You feel like an absolute creep wearing it. 

She sits next you on the floor, like RIGHT next to you. She scoots in even closer. You're rather surprised she hasn't run her rough tongue across your cheek.

"Its your turn karkles!" You blush and avoid her gaze.

"Uhhmmm. I dare you to..."

You wouldnt dare to say it... would you?

"I dare you to uhhh ki-iss m-me?"

You hear your horribly gravely voice stutter and wince. _Im going to get the shit kicked out of me now. why in the name of fucking bulge nuggets did i say_ that _???_ Terezi still hasn't said anything. Shes probably in shock that you thought she would kiss you. You turn your head toward her slowly, maybe you could gauge her level of disgust by looking at her. Suddenly theres a presence in front of your face.

You feel lips press against yours and a hand grasp yours. Your think pan is slow to process the events but your lips are suddenly moving against hers to overcompensate. Terezi leans into you and you feel her twist her fingers in your hair. Once you realize the kiss isn't going to be over anytime soon you put both of your hands to her face and brush her hair behind her ears. Youre sure your face is glowing but the heat can be felt in hers too. A feeling akin to having grubs dance in your stomach grows stronger the longer you kiss her. Finally she nips your lip and pulls away, a hand still at the back of your head. shes smiling. That HAS to be a good sign. Right? You hold yourself completely still as she leans forward and whispers into your ear -

"I'm flushed for YOU dumbass."

You chuckle, hardly able to believe how fucking high your spirits are.

"Matesprits?"

The teal blood simply kisses you. Maybe truth and dare wasn't such a terrible game after all.


End file.
